


Shrek Get's Swamped!!

by 1DeadSpeaking



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, FUCK, Futa Or Male, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, onion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DeadSpeaking/pseuds/1DeadSpeaking
Summary: You start to unravel the layers to his onion..





	Shrek Get's Swamped!!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy I work real hard on this ok.  
> And make sure you clean up after your done.

You thrusted into shrek's thighs loudly as flip flop noises were heard throughout shreks swamp. Shrek's moans were so loud and sexy and that made you more harder as you thrusted hard. Shrek hopped off your flaccid smol dick and started putting his mouth (with several cavvities and rotten teach that hasnt been cleaned in months) on your penis. You grabbed his mushroom sized head and guided him onto it he sucked the soul out of u. That didnt mean you were done yet though. U picked shrek up with one of your yaoi hands and pushed him against the wall as you tried inserting your smol peen in his dirtty arse. It smelt of bloody mud and disease. But you loved him either way.

After hours of fucking your lover you still didnt feel satisified. Something was missing.

You carried your lovr ouitside and through him in the mud where you both grow earthworms and burger seeds. The smell was coming from you and shrek's pet maggots that parade in the raw meat you feed them. It would make perfect lube. "Y/N are you sure your ready babe"shrek said while you grabbed a handful of squirming maggots.  
"Yes now bend over (;" you say. Shrek does as commanded and bends his smelly ass over as he gets on all fours. You put your lips against his heart ass and sucks on his booty hole. Shrek moans loudly as you whisper in his ear. "Push babe..I know you have shit in your ass." "B-but *moans* are you sure? I held this poop in me for over 3 months as you over fed me.." shrek says. "Do it *suckle* I wanna eat your poop *licks asshole*." You say as you lick his but hole yearning for the hot choco (;. Shrek pushed so hard as you put your mouth over his buooty hole. You feel the poop spread your mouth open as it exists his salty ass. The poop is hard and solid, so sadly you can't collect it to use as gargle. But it doesn't mean it's not useful. It was a big chunk of poop too! You were so proud of your boo. You chewed on it for a bit before swallowing it in a few gulps. Sweet like always but it has a good texture. "That tasted amazing." you say as you lean into his ear. "Now I shall give you something else to fill your glory hole for a while. You stuff his ass hole with the maggots you've been holding in your hand for a while. Shrek moans loudly as you put some raw meat chunks in there. You step back as you look at your work well done.

"I love you Y/N"

 

"I love you too Shrek"

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment hope u enjoyed


End file.
